Kiyonori Taishi
Kiyonori Taishi is a selectable colleague in After School Affairs. He's the Japanese History teacher from Seika Ladies Academy and now Seishun High School. Background Kiyonori had a lonely childhood for his parents were teachers and always never home. He started reading Japanese history books to replace the longing for his parents which is how his passion for history began. By the time he was in elementary school, he was already a history geek and would continue to read about history instead of playing with other children. Sometime later, a girl confessed to him that she was in love him. He didn't understand why she would love someone who has never interacted with others, but he went out with her. He was happy but then shortly found out that she only went out with him for a bet, and broke up with him because he was a history geek. Since then, he'd stopped caring about everything (except history) and closed his heart from everyone. He wanted to be a museum curator, but his parents were against it and wanted him to be a teacher since that was their profession and that museum curators don't make a very good income. Kiyonori complied and became a teacher, and worked at Seika Ladies Academy, but still researched on becoming a curator. Despite being an expert in Japanese History, he cares very little for his students since they don't show an interest in history. He showed very little interest in the schools merging, and was discouraged that he would have to be partnered up with a teacher from the other school. That teacher turned out to be you and unbeknownst to him, you would be the black ship that would open his heart. Insight Kiyonori Taishi Insight.jpg Kiyonori Taishi - The Side Only You See.jpg Appearance Kiyonori has short and smooth brownish hair with long bangs and brown eyes, Outfits *'Teacher Attire:' Kiyonori wears a grayish pinstripe shirt, with a blue blazer, olive green pants, and black oxford shoes. *'Casual Attire:' Kiyonori wears a long-sleeved, dark blue collared shirt with the sleeves and collar lighter shade of blue. *'Home Attire:' Kiyonori wears a dark gray loose sweater with a light gray horizontal stripe, and grayish pants. Personality Kiyonori is generally very quiet and doesn't like to socialize with other people, he'll mainly get out of any social event if he can. He’s quite apathetic on whatever doesn’t interest him and as a teacher, he cares very little about his students or about the no-dating rule. He's extremely passionate about Japanese history to where he'll be extremely talkative, as opposed to being naturally reserved, and explain the history of something, like the tradition of giving soba noodles to neighbors when someone moves in. While many people get turned off by this, he can draw in people with his lectures because he's so passionate. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... After School Rendezvous Coming Soon... "A" is for Affair Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Dormitory for Adults Coming Soon... Private Day Off Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Rules of Love Regulated Coming Soon... Trivia *His name can also be read as "Shōtoku". **His student Rinko secretly calls him the Regent because his name in Kanji is the same as Prince Shotoku's. *His surname "田石" translates to "rice paddy stone", and his name "聖徳" means "holy virtue". *In Rikiya's PoV, he makes reference to the titular character in Rurouni Kenshin. *He's apparently the most unpopular teacher out of the bachelors for he stated that his students threw erasers at him as he was lecturing. *He has written several books on certain parts of Japanese History, and one of them is used in a college class. *He's a big fan of the Bakumatsu Warriors series, which is based on the game Samurai Warriors. *In preparations for the new app Era of Samurai: Code of Love, he gave history lessons about the Shinsengumi. *He develops an interest in photography in the second season. Category:After School Affairs Category:Kiyonori Taishi Category:Characters Category:Teacher Category:Born in August Category:Leo Sign Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type AB